Different Worlds
by Lone Wolf Blitz
Summary: I'm Kyle Sandberg and I lived a normal life until I got knocked into another world when a truck hit me. Don't ask how it happened, I have no idea.


_**I really enjoyed the Fire emblem game and thus I bring you this fanfic. Many of you will probably notice that I'm using the idea of the main character being from a modern world from crosstrigger333's Tales of a Teenage Tactician fanfic. That story inspired this one. I'm trying to only use the fact that the tactician comes from a modern world. Don't worry; there will be key differences that you will later notice on in the story.**_

_**Read and review, the feedback will be useful.**_

So here I was being rejected by Paige Benson, one of my best female friends.

"I'm sorry Kyle, I've already been asked out by someone else this morning," Paige said awkwardly, brushing her blond hair out of her eyes.

"I see..." I couldn't help but look away. I had a crush on her since freshman year in high school and recently I thought she was sending me some positive signals. Apparently I needed my receiver checked. "So who's the one who got to you first then?" I looked at her nervously, hoping for an answer so I could go find the bastard and give him a piece of my mind. I felt ill. I really liked Paige and I was too late.

"It's really none of your business but you'll find out sooner or later so I guess I can tell you," Paige took a deep breath and a wave of uneasiness swept over me. "It's Matt."

Somehow it felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. I was speechless. Matt was my best friend for the past five years, ever since we played together on the same soccer team. He was my main man, the dude who always knew what to say. I went to him with my girl troubles and he went to me for his. I remember specifically telling him that I was going to ask Paige out on a date last night.

"What the fu—"I was interrupted as some idiot skidded into me. Surprise, surprise it was Matt.

"Sorry about that," Matt laughed, and then he saw it was me. He turned serious, "Kyle? Hey, it is you man, listen—"It was my turn to interrupt him when my fist automatically launched itself at his face. I could hear a sickening crunch that indicated the fact that I most likely broke his nose. Paige screamed as soon as the blood came pouring out. I didn't even know that much blood could in fit in someone's head. Matthew flew back and his head banged against the lockers behind him. Then he slumped down, motionless. Paige was still screaming and my hand was covered with blood. My eyes widened and my stomach did a backflip. I never punched anyone before. The consequences for my actions suddenly came to me. The teachers were going to come and as soon as they saw all this, they would expel me. I ran to the nearest exit. I was practically flying out the doors. I know, I sound like a big coward but our school is really strict about violence. If I got expelled, my parents would disown me. I'm serious. You see, my older brother and sister are both model students. They both attend top rated universities and my parents expect me to be even better than them. Being expelled was out of the question. That didn't matter all that much suddenly because my preoccupied mind steered me right onto the road. The last thing I heard was the unbelievably loud screeching of the wheels as a gigantic delivery truck hit me.

Time for some proper introductions; I'm Kyle Sandberg, and I'm here to tell you about myself. I'm average eighteen year old male who's in the middle of my final year at Crossfield High school. I'm your average type of guy. Well, beside the whole hit by a delivery truck thing. The only sport I involved myself in is soccer, but I quit last year so I could study. You already know about my older siblings. My big bro studying in the medical field to become a doctor and my sister is in economics for news casting. Me? I actually want to design games. It sounds nerdy and all but I really want to create some great role playing games. Of course, I never told anyone about it, not even my backstabbing friend, Matt. My parents would definitely not accept it because they have list of all the good jobs they rated OK. Game design is not on there, I can tell you that. Sometimes, late at night, I play the PSP I secretly bought, and game throughout the night. Sure I'm tired the next day but it was fun. I'll tell you some stuff about Paige Benson. She was in my homeroom and I grew to really like her. She has long blond hair, with bright amber eyes and she's nice. She's down to earth and outspoken about her thoughts. I'm not talk about Matt because he's a bastard. Alright, that should be enough to hold you for now. Let's go back to the part where I got ran over by that truck. I lost consciousness and honestly, I thought I was dead. Turns out, I was far from it.

I was lying in a small, comfortable bed. I could see the traces of light even though I had my eyes closed. It must have been a hospital, because I can clearly remember the accident. I wasn't in any pain. My throat was just dry and I had a slight headache. It didn't feel like a hospital either. It was too silent and the breeze of fresh air made me feel as though I was outside. Curiously, I opened my eyes.

"Are you awake?" a girl's voice rang out. I looked up and saw a blurry scene. I blinked to get the fuzz out of my eyes and looked again. A girl around my age stood before me. She was incredibly beautiful.

The phrase_ woah mama_ actually ran through my mind when I saw her.

Paige was cute, but this girl was on fire. She had long, dark green hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were emerald green and so deep; I could have fallen into them. To top it all off, she wore a short sleeved, blue, collared dress, that revealed a black shirt underneath. A brown sash was wrapped around her slim waist and slits on the bottom sides of her dress revealed creamy thighs. She wore long brown boots that almost reached to her knees. "I found you unconscious on the plains," she said smiling. Her voice was pretty. Who knew that voices could be pretty? "I'm Lyn of the Lorca tribe," she handed me a wooden bowl of water; "You are safe now." It took me a while to process the info. First of all, she found me on the plains. How I got to the plains, from the middle of the road baffled me. Secondly, I had no idea what a Lorca tribe was. Maybe she was a native? And thirdly, as I looked around, I noticed I was in a small round tent that was had some boxes pushed against its walls. "Who are you?" she continued, "Can you remember your name?"

It took me a while to answer. My throat felt dry and so gulped down the water she gave me. Instantly I felt stronger.

"I- I'm Kyle," I managed to stammer. It's nice to know that I'm eighteen and I still have trouble with words.

"Your name is Kyle? What an odd sounding name..." she turned her face for a bit, and couldn't help but wonder if she was laughing at my name. She turned back to me smiling, "But pay me no mind. It is a good name."

I didn't really notice it before, but the way she talked seemed kinda... different.

It was obvious that my imagination cooked up a dream for me to entertain me while I was unconscious. I was probably in a hospital bed right now. Sure she was sorta weird but who cares, it's my dream.

"I see by your attire that you are a traveler," Lyn spoke with rising excitement, "What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

My attire? I looked down and saw that I was wearing a hooded green cloak with a light white tunic with a brown belt. My pants were black and baggy. Dreams provided a lot it seemed. I thought about my story and decided that it would make me sound retarded. I got hit by a truck and got knocked unconscious. Now, I'm having a dream about a girl I've never seen or met. Yup, real nice. As soon as I was about to answer, I heard screams and yelling in the distance.

"Hm? What was that noise?" Lyn frowned, and walked toward the entrance of the tent. "I'll go see what's happening. Kyle, wait for me here." It's not like I was going anywhere but she rushed out before I could say anything. A minute later, she came back with a fearsome look on her face. "Oh no!" she yelled to me, "Bandits! They must have come from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. " She rushed to one of the boxes and pulled out a katana.

"Woah there big girl, you can't take on bandits," I said incredulously. I mean what kind of eighteen year old goes to fight bandits? Lyndis turned to me gave me a funny look that made feel uneasy.

"I... I have to stop them, "she gave an uneasy glance at the direction of the bandits, "If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own."

I couldn't help but think that this girl was really brave. A little crazy, but brave. A lot braver than I would ever be. For some reason, that made me feel sad, and maybe a bit guilty?

"You'll be safe here, Kyle," she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Panicked, I jumped out of the bed and grabbed her arm.

"What?" she looked at me with those deep green eyes and I could feel my face getting hot. "You want to help?"

I nodded, and she analyzed me from the head down. That really got me nervous.

"Can you use a weapon?" she asked after an agonizing amount of time.

"Uh... well, actually no but..." Great, now I can amuse her with how stupid I was. How come I was so dang nervous when it was all just a dream? Then I thought about games. Pretty random yeah, but I played a lot of RPG games and that included strategy. I may be able to help her with my strategic skills! "I can come up with strategies," I said trying to sound confident.

"Ah I see... So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but..." she gave me one last look and nodded, "Very well. We'll go together!"

With that, she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. It's embarrassing but I felt like she was my mom or something. In an effort to look tough, I raised my head a little and ended up hitting it on a tree branch. My eyes were watering but luckily Lyn didn't notice anything as she was looking at the bandits ahead. She let go of my hand and rushed behind a tree.

"Over here!" she whispered.

"Uh huh," I dried my lingering tears on my sleeve so she wouldn't notice and tip toed beside her.

"If you want to help, Kyle, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me," Lyn peeked out from behind the tree.

"Thanks." Great, now a girl was telling me that she was going to protect me. I gritted my teeth and bared it. I looked out and saw these two buff guys, both carrying these razor sharp axes. Suddenly, Lyn protecting me didn't seem like such a bad thing.

"I need to be closer to the enemy," Lyn told me as she put her hand on the hilt of her sword. I nodded and looked at the situation.

"There are only two bandits. It would be best to take them one at a time," I suggested.

The tougher looking guy was standing with his arms crossed in front of these weird looking huts. The other bandit seemed to be looking around the area.

"See that guy who's wandering around? Let's take him by surprise. That axe looks pretty powerful but it's too big. If you can dodge the first strike, you can get him with your sword," I told her confidently. This was easier than I thought. Lyn nodded and we moved forward.

"This should be close enough," Lyn said when we were close enough to see him clearly. I could smell him clearly too. I gagged. The bandit heard me and turned to face us. He grinned, showing us some rotten molars.

"Oh no! That bandit's spotted me! He's coming this way!" Lyn exclaimed.

"It's alright. When that guy raises his axe you'll have the perfect chance to strike at him. Afterwards that axe is probably gonna go in one direction: down. That'll give it maximum power but if you get out of its path, you'll be fine," I assured her. She looked nervous; beads of sweat ran down her forehead. The bandit neared and Lyn immediately went to meet him. She drew her sword and readied herself as the bandit lifted his axe. Swiftly she slashed him on the stomach. It was a deep cut, and blood sprayed out onto Lyn.

"You little—"the bandit swung down, but his swing was uneven and Lyn easily dodged it. He raised his heavy axe and the blood from his wound sprayed out again, getting into Lyn's eyes. Lyn gasped and lowered her sword for a second. With and ugly grin and a perfect oppurtunity, he swung the axe down. Instinctively Lyn tried to dodge again, but got sliced in the shoulder.

"Lyn!" I called out in shock.

Lyn wiped the blood out of her eyes and with a furious yell; she pierced the bandit's heart.

"Guh!" the bandit's eyes bulged and he fell down, dead.

I couldn't believe it. All this time, I never really thought anyone would get hurt. But here she was, grabbing her shoulder as she pulled out her bloody sword from the dead man's body. My blood ran cold. This wasn't a dream. No dream could be this bloody and so... so...real. My stomach churned and I felt like puking.

"Victory!" Lyn turned to me smiling. For some reason, she looked eerie to me. It might have been the fact that she was soaked with blood but it almost seemed that she enjoyed killing that bandit. "But I have been injured. I have need of a vulnerary." Lyn looked over to the tents in the distance. "There's another bandit by the ger to the west."

"Ger?" I asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

"You don't know what a ger is?" she seemed a bit surprised, "It's a type of round hut. Many nomads live in huts like these."

"Oh." Somehow, I felt like I gave away the fact that I was a foreigner.

"Hmmm," Lyndis examined her shoulder, "I would well use this time to administer a little first aid."

I looked at her cut. It looked pretty painful, but Lyn just seemed to just shrug it off.

"I'm carrying vulneraries in my satchel. They should heal me up. Would you get one for me?" Lyn asked, crouching down. I nodded and dug into her pouch. There were these weird bottles that I assumed were the vulneraries. I opened one up and gently poured some of the liquid inside onto her wound. It was clear, like water, but as soon as it touched Lyn's skin, it started hissing and soon, her wound was gone. Lyn's face relaxed and she smiled at me.

"Thank you, Kyle! Now let's go get that brigand over by the ger!" Lyn and I ran to the bandit and confronted him. He had blond hair with a green headband wrapped tightly around his head. His armour was ragged and worn, and his axe was chipped. A jagged scar ran above his right cheek, giving him the appearance of someone who had at least some experience in fighting.

"Who do you think you are?" He angrily shouted, "You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

"Batta? Wow, if someone named their kid Batta, there's no doubt he'd end up a bandit," I retorted. Bad mistake, Batta gave an angry battle cry and he swung his axe at me. Lyn pulled me out of the way and drew her sword. Quickly, she slashed at his chest. He was barely fazed, and he struck Lyn a deadly blow on the back. Lyn coughed out blood, but she was able to pull back.

"Whew! He's tough," Lyn panted, and spat out a mouthful of blood. "It all comes down to this next blow. Kyle, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!"

I was speechless. This girl who was coughing up blood was telling me to run if she died. I felt frustrated. I already ran away from something today and look where it's gotten me.

"I- I can't run away!" I told her. It was true. I had no place to go to even if I did. Lyn just gave me sad smile and ran towards Batta again. She moved so quick, I couldn't believe she was human. She slashed at his chest again and dodged when Batta tried to strike her with his axe. Then, Lyn took a stance and did this crazy move. She cut Batta on the stomach, and the shoulder as quick as lightning. The final hit cut Batta's throat and he fell down holding his neck

"What? How... How did you—"before he could finish, his strength left him and his head slumped down.

"Lyn!" I ran towards her as she fell down.

"Whew... That was close," she glanced at the dead body of Batta and sighed, "I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you. I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive. Strong enough that no one can defeat me." A new light entered her eyes and I felt amazed.

I couldn't help but smile at this girl who was so unbelievably brave. "You are really amazing Lyn. I hope you know that."

I don't know if it was just me, but I think I saw her blush. Of course, it might have been the fact that she just slaughtered two full grown men by herself. Lyn cleared her throat.

"Good work, Kyle! Let's go home."

I was exhausted. I was only active for what, an hour? Yet I was so beat. I still had no idea where the heck I was, why I was here and if I'll ever get back. I even saw two people die in front of me today. Not as cool like it is in the movies, I can tell you that. Not to mention the fact that Lyn was taking a bath right now behind the tent and it took all my will power to not take a peak. I was glad she was taking a bath though. All that blood on her gave a really scary aura. Right now, I was watching the sunset on the plains. It was breathtaking. The long blades of grass sang a chorus whenever the wind blew and the sun threw vibrant colors at me. I grew up in the city so I never really saw anything like this. I felt so peaceful for someone who was lost in this new world.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lyn appeared with a towel on her shoulders. She had her damp hair down and she wore a black shirt and pants. I couldn't help but take a sharp breath in. Even in normal clothing, she was beautiful.

I willed myself to look away from anywhere indecent and so I turned back to the plains.

"It is," I breathed, "I never saw so... incredible."

"Where did you grow up?" she asked as she sat down beside me.

"I grew up in a place far away. It's really different too. There aren't many plains like this there," I said sadly. I felt homesick now that I thought about it. My mom and dad, and even my friends were back there. I had to wonder. Would I ever see them again?

"Is it a mountainous area?" Lyn asked curiously. I held back a laugh at her naivety.

"No, nothing like that. It's just... different. Really different," I knew I was being vague but I didn't want to say too much. Lyn frowned and it was obvious that she was dissatisfied with my answer. My fatigue was getting to me now. It didn't help that the wind was blowing Lyn's fragrance onto me. She smelled like the sweet scent of fresh grass and flowers.. I could feel myself drifting off and before I knew it, I was asleep.

_A black hooded figure stood before me. A long black iron scythe was held in its hand and a weird golden pendant in the other. It looked a lot like the Grim Reaper. The weird thing is that was that I was in complete darkness but I could see the figure perfectly. It was strange, but I didn't really feel scared. I somehow knew that this Grim Reaper thing wasn't here for my soul or anything. _

"_Kyle Black," a clear but gentle woman's voice called out from the hooded figure. I blinked. That was definitely a girl's voice. It was kind of surprising since I expected her to be a guy._

"_I am here to tell you of your role in this world," the girl took off the hood and it revealed a beautiful girl. She had long bluish whitish hair and a golden circlet hid under her bangs. Her pale skin seemed to glow and her dark robes turned into a white, frilly dress. Strangely, the scythe and pendant remained in her hand. _

"_I am Eliza, the seer of the barriers between the other worlds. This world and others are in peril, and someone like you is needed." Her calm gaze agitated me. _

"_Why me?" I couldn't help but yell. I was angry. She selfishly pulled me out of my life and into a new one. Surely there was someone that would be better suited for this? _

"_Only you meet the right conditions. You are the reincarnated soul of Gale, the only one who was able to open portals that connects to other worlds. And I am only allowed to interfere through humans."_

"_What the heck?" I was pretty sure this lady was on drugs or something because this was crazy._

"_Kyle, you are to save this world from the calamity that is sure to strike or else your own world will surely collapse."_

"_What? Why?" Images of my family and friends flashed before my eyes. For some reason, I thought of Lyn too._

"_Someone is threatening to disrupt the natural order between the different worlds. If one world is destroyed, it will cause multiple chain reactions. Everything will die."_

"_H-how can I be of any help? I suck at fighting, and all I got going for me is the Gale thing!" I still didn't get the Gale part._

"_Not true, young one. You have a heart and that's what matters. You, as a tactician will cross the continent of Elibe where you will gain many friends and go on countless challenges. But never tell them of where you came, or the consequences may be dire. Farewell, I wish you the best of luck. I will be watching over you..."_

_She faded away, leaving me more confused than ever._

"Good morning, Kyle!" I awoke to the soft chirping of birds and Lyn voice. "Are you awake yet?"

"Yeah, kind of," I groaned. I noticed I was in a bed. As a recalled, I fell asleep in front of the tent. Obviously, Lyn must have dragged me in here. I sat up and was about to thank her but then I felt a strange shiver go up my spine. I spaced out for a moment before Lyn brought me back.

"That fight yesterday must have taken a lot of you." Lyn continued smiling. A serious look suddenly replaced her smile and she sat down beside me. "Say Kyle... I want to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead," I said a bit uneasy. The shiver I felt still tingled in my body and I wondered if something was wrong.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see," I could hear some anxiousness in her voice for some reason. I didn't really know how she thought I was experienced either. Maybe I have a talent for lying. Wow, that doesn't make me feel better at all.

"Would you let me travel with you?" Lyn asked, a pleading tone mixed in with her question.

HOLD IT! This beautiful girl was asking to come with me to wherever I was going? Of course the answer would be yes but I had no idea where I was going. And what about her parents? Wouldn't they be worried if their daughter suddenly went missing? The thought of the subject brought me back to my parents. It's been at least a full day since I got here. Were they tearing up the city looking for me? Were the police involved? Did they even care? Of course they do...right?

"What about your parents? I think you should get permission from them so they don't get worried." I was lying. Most likely her parents would say no to her traveling with some suspicious guy and Lyn would have to stay here. She'd be better off. I was pretty sure that the places that I would be going would be dangerous. I only knew Lyn for a short time but I didn't want to involve her in the retardedness I was in.

"What?" Lyn's eyes widened, "You... want me to get permission from my parents?" Her reaction made me wonder if I touched on a bad subject. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Lyn's parents around. The tent looked like it was only for one person too. Did she run away?

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, immediately regretting bringing up the whole parent business because Lyn looked away and her voice broke when she talked.

"My mother and father... died six months ago."

My heart wrenched and my jaw fell open when I saw tears form in the corner of Lyn's eyes.

"My people—the Lorca—they don't... I'm the last of my tribe..." The tears were pouring out now. Lyn was so tough that I didn't even think she could cry. Yet here she was, crying her eyes out. She grabbed the front of my clothes for support. I couldn't help it. I pulled her in and hugged her.

"Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people," she still continued on with her story. Her voice was barely a whisper but I could hear her clearly. "The tribe was scattered. My father was the chieftain and I wanted to protect our people." She tightened her grip on the front of my clothes. "But I'm so young, and our people were so old fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me."

"That's not true. If no one followed you, than that's because they all were too thick headed to see a great leader in front of them," I said, trying to hold back my feelings. I felt so angry to think that her own people abandoned her. Lyn just gave me a weak smile and dried her tears with the edge of her sleeve.

"I'm sorry..." she sniffed, "I've been alone for so long..."

"Don't apologize Lyn," My heart was hurting to see her cry like this. I wanted to make her smile but I didn't know how.

"No." Lyn broke my hug and stood up, wiping her tears for a final time. "No, more. I will shed no more tears." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, controlling herself. Finally, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you. I'm better now." A new fire blazed in her eyes as she looked at me. "Kyle, I want—I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death!" The confidence she had eased my heart and I smiled. "Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Kyle, tell me that you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!" she exclaimed, her excitement shining from her eyes. I couldn't say no. I didn't want that smile to go away.

"Lyn... It'd be great if you could come along." I said despite the fact that I had no idea where I was going to go. But I didn't really care at the moment.

"So you will? That's wonderful!" she hugged me in ecstasy, "Thank you! Oh thank you!" I could feel my head overheating. This was a lot different from me hugging her. I could actually feel her... well never mind. "We'll be better off working together, I know it," she said confidently. "You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?"

An "uh huh" was all I managed to say as my head continued to overheat. I felt happier than ever before. The stress of school was gone, and even though Paige's rejection still stung, I didn't really care anymore. Lyn was by my side and I was beside hers. I only knew her for a short while, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

_**I tried to put in a perfectly normal teenager for the main character. I have an eighteen year old cousin so I tried to use him as a model for the level of matureness. Hope you enjoyed this, R&R please.**_


End file.
